All Hail King Julien: Exiled
''All Hail King Julien: Exiled ''is a new TV series from the Madagascar franchise that premiered on May 12, 2017. The series is a continuation to All Hail King Julien which went on hold after Season 4 ended with a cliffhanger. It is commonly referred to as Season 5 of All Hail King Julien. The real Season 5 of the original All Hail King Julien was the next batch of 13 episodes. The new series was not announced until a Netflix user discovered the new series on Netflix, saying that Season 1 of All Hail King Julien: Exiled will be released on the 12th of May. The release date was first announced on April 12, 2017 on the official Facebook page of All Hail King Julien, but was then referred to as Season 5. Episodes # The Strife Aquatic - Julien, Maurice, and Pancho regroup aboard a submarine and ponder their next move, while a captive Mort plots to take down the tyrannical new king. # The Most Eggcellent Adventure - Clover hopes Sage's guru can help with a plan to oust Koto, who's now made Mort his jester. Julien and crew meet an enchanting tribe of lemur sirens. # Iron Ted Weekend - Mort leads an effort to unseat Koto. Julien, Maurice, and Pancho risk being fed to a tentacled monster. Sage's guru is not quite what Clover expected. # Bridge on the River Mort - As Julien and company head back to Madagascar, their submarine runs into trouble. Mort puts on a play for Koto to cover up the captives' escape. # Raiders of the Lord Shark - Julien and the boys team up with sharks and try to form an army. Jarsh-Jarsh's map leads Clover and Sage into danger. Mort's escape plan hits a snag. # Bad-Year Blimp - A band of disgruntled Russian space chimps may be Julien's best hope for fighting Koto. Mort finds Timo locked in his pod and begs him for help. # Cult Fiction - Clover rethinks her decision to join Pam's cult. Mort uses Timo's radio to contact Julien and company, who are now in trouble with the chimps. # Fauxsa Unchained - Donning disguises, Julien and friends try to hitch a ride on a Foosa ship. Jarsh-Jarsh presents Clover with a confusing new challenge. # I Am Farticus - Julien and Maurice face a harrowing fight at gladiator school. Mort travels to another dimension. Sage convinces Clover there's still good in Koto. # For Whom the Bell Gods Toll - A colony of bell-shaped creatures hail Maurice as their Chosen One. Stuck in limbo, Julien stands trial for his life. Mort battles Morticus Khan. # Out of the Foosa Pen and into the Fire - Julien and Karl set out to stop Koto's wedding to the Crocodile Princess. Clover deals with Koto her own way. Mort fights to bring back "Smart Mort." # The Day After Yesterday - As Koto prepares a sacrifice to kick off his wedding, Clover and Sage unleash their new weapon. Mort, Maurice, and Pancho arrive with reinforcements. # The Day Before Tomorrow - Nearly vanquished by Koto's troops, Julien rallies Mort's army, the bell snails, the space chimps, Clover, and other loyal friends for one last hurrah. Cast * Danny Jacobs as King julian XIII, Pancho * Maurice LaMarche as Koto * Andy Richter as MORT, Ted, Maggie the Unwashed, Morticus Khan, Snake * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, Chauncey, Todd, Pineapple, Butterfish, Crocodile Ambassador, Zora * India de Beaufort as Clover, Crimson, Hansmerelda * Jeff Bennett as Sage Moondancer, Hector, Willie, Horst, Magic Steve, Dr. S, Stanislav, Crocodile Assistant, Ringo * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien XII * Betsy Sodaro as Xixi * Debra Wilson as Masikura, Mary Ann, Tammy, Dingbert, Amy, Mrs. Hans, Baby Snail Additional voices * Dwight Schultz as Karl, Father Tentacle, Chimp, Rat, Thrax, Fore-Vegetable * Sarah Thyre as Dorothy, Becca * David Krumholtz as Timo, Mom-Bot, Dr. Watermelon Bawkings * David Koechner as Nurse Phantom * Bill Fagerbakke as King Joey, Hans, Hans Army * H. Jon Benjamin as Fred the Giant Scorpion * Rob Paulsen as Brodney, Brendan the Butterfly * Grey Griffin as Pam * JB Blanc as Mountain Lemur Captain, Benson, Jarsh-Jarsh, Tentacle Beast, Caesar, Announcer, Darryl, Hans Jr * Matthew Lillard as Ned * Max Greenfield as Kipper * Jon Heder as Tentacle * Glen Powell as Trent